1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dynamic system for managing tasks and task-related information, and more specifically to a dynamic system and method for managing building facility services and other services that utilize scheduled predefined events and/or unscheduled variable events. More particularly, the invention relates to a dynamic system and a method for managing work flow, work efficiency, and work quality using data transfer between a server computer and a plurality of mobile devices, imaging devices, and/or computers designed and programmed to receive, define, manage, control, and/or report events from designated users.
2. Description of the Background Art
Managing building facility services typically involves multiple processes, departments, systems, and personnel that have suffered from no or poor integration in the past. Conventional systems focus on the primary process of performing physical work (work orders or tasks) that are used in and around buildings to define the way things are intended to be done. However, this is only one aspect of managing building facility services. To have an effective and efficient system, companies need to define, measure, and track labor resources, material resources, contract deliverables, union requirements, financial objectives, quality expectations, incentives, how to perform the work, and more from one system. In conventional systems, however, most of these objectives are managed manually (or some are not managed at all), incurring high labor costs, or are partially done with only rudimentary work order automated processes and little to no system integration, which is a problem.
There are computer-implemented systems that attempt to manage work orders, provide rudimentary quality assurance, and communicate with vendors. However, these systems are very limited in scope, and require heavy user intervention and user involvement. Also, these systems fail to integrate all of the system components that are needed to provide an effective and efficient service, which is a problem.